Damaged Hearts
by TheBigBite92
Summary: Damon and Elena have a beautiful little girl, Elizabeth (Ellie), before Damon gets turned into a vampire. Elena's bloodline never should have been created and the Travelers think that Ellie could be the end for their kind. What happens when Damon fights for his family but in the end he's the one that has to make the decision to end Ellie's life or to fight for his daughter's life.
1. Chapter 1

This is actually a video fanfiction. You can go on my youtube channel and watch my story. Here is the summary for the first chapter. The summary is also in the info box under the video. You will have to add youtube ?v=Qf5S9OR56d8

Damon and Elena had a daughter Elizabeth before Damon turned into a vampire. They were a picture of a perfect family. Until Damon and Elena start getting threats from someone saying they were gonna take Ellie. Damon tires to find out who is behind all of this. Elena finds out that Damon is putting him self in danger. They fight and Elena leaves the house to get some air. Damon then decides to continue to track down these people. He then gets stabbed by an arrow and faints. Elena then calls Stefan when Damon doesn't come back. Mean while Damon is getting tortured, he then gets turned into a vampire by the people who took him. The people who took Damon are behind wanting Ellie dead, In hopes of letting Damon go they thought he would kill Ellie for them. Instead Damon goes after Matt. Stefan then laces Caroline's drinks with vervain. When Damon bites her he falls to the ground and then Stefan locks him up in the basement. He then tells Elena she best keep Ellie and her self away from him for a while. With not seeing Damon or hearing from him for a year is hard she still has to move on and raise their daughter. Damon is trying to make the best of being locked up but still thinks about Elena and Ellie. Elena then dreams of being back together with Damon. At Ellie's dance recital Elena tell Stefan that Ellie needs her dad in her life. Later that night Damon breaks out of the basement and tracks down Elena out side the dance studio. Elena and Damon can't waste another minute and sleep together. The next morning Damon and Elena are happy. Elena then feels bad for not telling Stefan and she phones him behind Damon's back. Damon then catches her calling him. Damon then asks to see Ellie. Elena thinks about it and then decides to let , Elena and Ellie go out for some lunch and then one of the people that took Damon walks in and spy on them. Everyone quickly forgives Damon and they all get together and drink, Stefan and Elena still unsure about Damon. Elena writes in her dairy and watches Ellie play in a box. Damon then phones and she ignores him. He then shows up and Elena quickly has to leave with Ellie. Elena feels uneasy about Damon and knows he is hiding some thing. She goes looking some clues and Damon catches her snooping. Elena then tells Stefan about her feeling and asks for help. Stefan does some digging and fines someone that went through what Damon did, Rose. Rose tells Elena about her and Damon's daughter is a part of a bloodline that should have never been started. In order to fix the balance Ellie has to die. Elena can't hear another word and walks out. When she comes back she finds the Rose is dying of some mysterious vampire illness.

Please, either comment on this site or on youtube.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

This is actually a video fanfiction. You can go on my youtube channel and watch my story. Here is the summary for the first chapter. The summary is also in the info box under the video. Type in: A Delena Story Damaged Hearts Chapter 2.

Elena tries to help Rose but Damon steps in and then tell Elena to leave. Once Elena leaves he stakes her. Damon tells Elena and Elena doesn't feel like she knows Damon anymore. Even though Damon feels like he did the right thing by killing Rose. Ellie calls Damon while Damon tries to track down some more answers. Even though Elena asked for some space away from Damon for Ellie's sake, he shows up and tries to explain him self. Elena then forgives him realizing Damon was just trying to help Rose. They go to the Founder's ball with Ellie. The next night three men show up looking for Ellie. Elena offers her self instead. Damon steps in and tries to protect both Elena and Ellie. A man named Elijah shows up and kills them in front of Ellie. Damon is determined to protect his family but Elijah just leaves. Damon and Elena are confused but grateful. Elena talks to Ellie about what she saw and tells her that her "Mommy" and "Daddy" will never let anything bad happen to her. Elena and Damon then try and relax and forget about their problems for awhile. Damon and Elena walk in on Stefan burning some journals and any kind of record he can find that Elena and/or Ellie even exist. He then brings up the idea of taking Ellie and Elena away until they figure out how to stop this pending threat against them. Damon is against losing his family once again. Elena goes to see her mother and father's grave to try and think what is best for Ellie. Damon talks to Alaric about what is going on and tries to get some advice on what to do. Alaric tells him that it would be best for Ellie to get away from "these things" killing "other things" in front of her but does not agree with Stefan taking away Ellie and Elena away from Damon again. Elena then comes out and takes Damon's drink and tell Damon she has made up her mind and she has decided to let Stefan take Ellie for a little while and for her to stay behind to help Damon. Damon still thinks he will get his way and Alaric is tron between the right thing for Ellie and the right thing for Damon. Damon talks to Stefan about him taking away his whole world again like he did a year ago. Stefan jumps to his own defense and tells Damon he was protecting Elena and Ellie from harm. Elena then walks in and tell them that her mind was made up and that no one was gonna change it. Stefan then walks over to Elena and tries to comfort her and Damon then makes a remark on how close they have gotten since he was "gone". Elena then sits down and tries to ignore the comment and Stefan get mad and tells Damon that he will always protect Ellie and Elena from any possible threat, including Damon. Damon realizing that he was gonna lose his daughter once again he takes Ellie and runs off with her. Elena running back into Elijah to claims he wants to help and not hurt Ellie. Elena believes him and invites him back to the house only to find that Ellie and Damon are gone. Elena then asks Bonnie to help find Damon and Ellie. Bonnie then comments that maybe Damon isn't the one in the wrong. He was just scared of losing his daughter again. Damon and Ellie are taken by some people that they were trying to run from, but Damon quickly gets free. When Damon gets free he realizes that there is no save spot for Ellie at the moment and that she would be safer in numbers instead of just him. Damon gets back and surprises Elena at another Founder's ball. Elena is surprised and tried not to draw attention to her self while she questions Damon. Elena then sits down with Stefan and tells him that they need to stick together and that they were wrong for trying to separate Damon and Ellie, both times. Elena and Damon have a heart to heart and she tells him she was wrong both times about keeping Ellie away from him and wants to try and fight this as a family. Later that night Damon decides to come clean to Elena and tells her that he has been tracking down the people who are trying to take Ellie away from them. Elena isn't happy that he went behind her back but is happy that Ellie and Damon are save. Elena out for some air starts getting really bad head aches and starts getting flashes of Ellie in her head. After tucking in Ellie for her nap Elena walks out of her room to only run into Damon. Damon finds it odd that after Elena came back from her walk that Elena has been acting wired and not her self. When he asks her about it she tells him it's in his head and that she is fine.


End file.
